The Reporter
by srp2017
Summary: A young reporter is tasked with writing an article about the legendary Nathan James crew. She never intended on finding another story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Reporter**

Chapter 1

Libby Johnson was a newly graduated reporter, assigned a story about the legendary Nathan James crew. It had been thirty-five years since the original crew had landed with the cure, and the senior leadership was quickly dying. Libby's editor had been able to get interviews with several of the crew and had assigned Libby, hoping her youth and optimism would be appealing. Libby had done a vast amount of research on every member of the senior leadership. Her editor had even suggesting writing a book but Libby wanted to keep it simple.

Libby had an inquisitive mind and had wanted to be a cop but due to some health issues and a clubbed foot that had never been corrected, had to settle with being an investigative reporter. Her father had died when she was four and it had just been her and her mom for years. Her mom had no family of her own, having been raised in some rough foster homes. She didn't talk about her childhood and had worked two to three jobs to put Libby through college. Now that Libby was almost twenty-two; she could move into her own place but stayed with her mom to help her out.

Libby pulled into the home where Admiral Kara Greene and her husband Danny lived. Danny had also been on the Nathan James but retired soon after the sinking of the James. He was a poster child for PTSD and had become a poster child for Veteran's Advocacy. Kara had stayed in the Navy and had gone as far as an officer in the Navy could go. They had three children, including a son who had been born soon after the James landed with the cure. The house was nice enough, in a nice Washington D.C. suburb and a gray-haired man opened the interior door.

_**"Sir, my name is Libby Johnson. I'm from the Post. My editor spoke with Admiral Greene?" Libby said and the storm door was opened. **_

_** "Yes, we've been expecting you. I'm Danny Greene. I was a lieutenant back in the day. Its my wife, Kara that really went far. Come on in." Danny said after shaking Libby's hand. He led her into a nicely done living room and took her coat. **_

_** "Your home is lovely." Libby said. **_

_** "Thank you. Our daughter, Alisha is an interior decorator so this is all her. If it was left up to Kara and me, we would still be living out of suitcases with furniture from Goodwill and someone's curbside donation. We never had much use for things until we retired." Danny explained. **_

_** "Your welcome. Alisha…named after Alisha Granderson?" Libby asked. **_

_** "Yes. She and Kara were bunkmates and best friends. Kara struggled with Alisha's death. We all did. Frankie, our oldest son was named for my bunkmate. First one to die on that cruise and our youngest; Thomas Michael was named for Tom Chandler and Mike Slattery." Danny explained. Libby could hear someone in the kitchen but was enthralled. **_

_** "So, you've remained close?" Libby asked. **_

_** "Yes. Especially with Mike. He was always kind of a favorite uncle to my kids and we make sure and visit him once a week now. Poor man never recovered from his family's deaths and is only. He's turning eighty this week and is as sharp as a tack but he's lonely. He lives next door to Tom and Sasha. When they remodeled their townhouse, they cut a door in between his and their townhouse so he didn't have to go out in the heat and cold. He eats three to four meals a week with them, when the rest of us don't claim him." Danny explained. **_

_** "Danny, are you gossiping?" A white-haired woman with beautiful hazel eyes asked as she walked in with a tray of coffee cups and pastries. **_

_** "Just helping Miss Johnson with her research." Danny answered. **_

_** "Please, dear; sit. Make yourself at home." Kara said as she pointed to a recliner. Libby sat down and Danny and Kara sat down on a couch. A cup of coffee was handed to Libby. She didn't drink a lot of coffee and as soon as she tasted the coffee, she remembered that Danny and Kara were both in the Navy. The coffee was like sludge. **_

_** "Thank you for your hospitality. I don't know what all my editor told you but the goal of this story is for me to compile interviews from members of the Nathan James crew, specifically from those in a leadership position, of which both of you were. I understand there is some confidentiality issues, so if I ask something that is off-limits, please tell me." Libby started. **_

_** "Of course, can we ask you a question?" Kara asked. **_

_** "Uh…sure." Libby said. **_

_** "Any of your family on the Nathan James or died from the Red Flu?" Kara asked. **_

_** "Well, my dad died when I was young and I don't know much of his family history. My mom was raised in foster care. I understand her family died of the Red Flu but Mom doesn't talk about it. She had a very painful childhood." Libby explained. **_

_** "That is the way of a lot of children from her generation. Lots of orphans and hard stories." Danny remarked. **_

_** "Yes. Anything else?" Libby asked. **_

_** "Nope. Go ahead." Kara said. **_

_** "Alright, at the time of the cruise to the Arctic, how long had you both been in the Navy?" Libby asked.**_

_** "I had been in for about three years before. Had gone through Academy and BUD/S training. That deployment was my third one. I had deployed to off the coast of Somali for anti-piracy operations, to the Med and then to the Arctic. It was my first cruise under Tom and Mike's leadership. It was different. My former captains and XO's were not so involved in the operations." Danny explained. **_

_** "I have that Admiral Chandler went off ship a lot but not Admiral Slattery?" Libby asked. **_

_** "I think Mike would have liked to be off the ship more, but Tom was probably afraid he would go AWOL looking for his family. We didn't know it at the time because they seemed united in all decisions, but Mike practically mutinied. There isn't a better sailor or officer but he struggled. He just wanted to get home. He did settle down but it was a difficult time for all of us." Kara explained. **_

_** "I understand they were good friends." Libby stated. **_

_** "Practically brothers but they didn't always see eye to eye. They had to both see it each other's way. Executive officers have a unique position. They have to be the taskmaster while the captain can play a father of sorts to the crew. Mike had to keep us going and doing our jobs while Tom gave good speeches about morale." Danny explained. **_

_** "Oh…you seem to get along now, though?" Libby asked.**_

_** "Yeah. Most of the crew lost their families. The youngest sailor was newly graduated from Great Lakes. He had to help ones like that young sailor with Russ Jeter's help. As for your original question, I had been out of Academy for about two years and it was my second deployment. It was also my second deployment with Mike and Tom." Kara explained. **_

_** "How many total deployments for the two of you?" Libby asked. **_

_** "I had seven totals when I retired." Danny answered. **_

_** "I had…a dozen? I think a dozen before I switched to a permanent land position. I decided when Alisha was born that I needed to be home more but wasn't ready to retire. I worked in the Pentagon." Kara said, downplaying her very important role. She had been the first female Secretary of the Navy.**_

_** "And I become a stay at home dad. The man behind the woman." Danny teased. **_

_** "You both are heralded as heroes. What do you have to say to that?" Libby asked.**_

_** "It's a bunch of bologna. The real heroes are the ones that you can't interview. The ones that didn't come home, or the ones like Mike that lost everything to the mission." Kara said. **_

_** "What she said." Danny added. **_

_** "Alright, well; I may get back in touch with you if I have further questions. The coffee was delicious, and your home is lovely. Thank you for the hospitality." Libby said as she stood up. **_

_** "It was nice to meet you, call anytime. For all the stories about us, no one has asked us any questions." Kara said. **_

_** "That's a shame. Thank you for your time." Libby said as she put on the coat that Danny handed her. **_

_** "Your welcome. And we will tell Mike that you are not a paparazzi. He is likely to bite your head off if he thinks you are." Kara said before Libby left. **_

Libby drove back to the two-bedroom apartment that she lived in with her mother. She would type her notes up that night while her mother fussed over her. Her mom, Hannah tended to fuss over her so Libby wouldn't fuss over her mom. Hannah had been recently diagnosed with Lupus and Libby spent most of her time worrying about her. That was the advantage with her job. She had time to fuss.

**I had this idea in my mind for like a month! I thought it was an interesting idea. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Reporter**

Chapter 2

Libby had gotten home and helped her mom make dinner. Since she had started working full time, Hannah was able to quit all but one of her jobs. It lessened some of her symptoms from Lupus and she had more time to cook and bake, her real interests, aside from Libby.

Hannah was one of the most selfless people that Libby had ever encountered. She volunteered at a homeless shelter, cuddled drug-addicted babies at the NICU when they didn't have anyone else, worked part-time at a church cleaning and doing secretarial work and also helped at an animal shelter. Libby didn't know much about Hannah's childhood. She knew that her mother, brother and sister had died from the Red Flu and Hannah's father had gotten separated from the family before and Hannah had never heard from him again and now presumed that he had died.

After a series of bad foster homes, Hannah met Robert, Libby's dad when she was seventeen. It was not a perfect marriage and Robert died in a car accident due to drunk driving when Libby was four. Hannah had devoted herself entirely to raising Libby and being both a mother and father to Libby. She had done very well raising her, but Libby knew something was missing in Hannah's life. Maybe it was because she had never remarried or maybe it was because she never found her father. Money had always been a concern so Hannah had accepted her long-lost father was dead. Everything had happened when Hannah was only six and she didn't even remember him. She had her name changed by one of her foster families, so her maiden name was not even her birth name and any documentation of her birth or her biological family was long gone.

While Hannah and Libby ate, Libby reviewed her notes from her interview with the Greene's. She was intrigued with how close the James crew was this many years after the cure being distributed. It was like they were a huge family and took care of their own. Libby had to respect that because all she had ever known was having her mom.

"So, who do you interview tomorrow?" Hannah asked.

"Commander Mejia. Was the ship's navigator. They still call him Gator." Libby said.

"And that's in Norfolk?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah. Long drive in the morning and I have to be there by ten. He wasn't senior leadership but was part of the bridge crew. He knows a lot." Libby explained.

"Well, I have tomorrow off from everything. I plan on sleeping in and spending my day baking unless you want me to go with you?" Hannah asked.

"No. You need to rest. I will be out of the door before eight and don't know how long I'll be gone. If Master Chief Jeter is home, I'll interview him as well." Hannah told her.

"I think I'm making apple and pumpkin pie, chocolate chip cookies and maybe cannoli. Do you want anything special?" Hannah asked.

"The cannoli sound good." Libby said.

"That's what I thought." Hannah remarked. Libby had noticed that she seemed preoccupied and had to wonder why. Things were going so well.

"Everything okay?" Libby asked.

"Oh, its just…one of the babies that I look after is going to go into the foster care system. She's only three months old and she is so sweet. Her mother dumped her and a police officer found her in a dumpster." Hannah explained.

"Mom, you have dealt with this before. Its never bothered you so much." Libby pointed out.

"Oh, it always bothers me but Gracie is different and I've never been in a position to do anything. I've always worked a lot." Hannah said.

"So, what are you thinking?" Libby asked.

"I don't know. I still have my foster care license and we have the extra room that can be used as a bedroom. I'm only working part time and its at the church…I was wondering about fostering her." Hannah said and then waited for Libby's reaction.

"Do you think you can handle a three-month old?" Libby asked.

"Yes. And to make up the difference in income, I can bake and cook for extra money." Hannah said, already having figured out the income.

"Mom, if its something you feel strongly about, you hardly need my go ahead. You are on the lease for this apartment so I have no say in who lives here." Libby said.

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked.

"I'm sure. Gracie is special and she needs a chance." Libby said. She had some uncertainties about it but if her mom felt strongly about it, then it was worth it.

"Oh, honey; thank you." Hannah said as she stood up and kissed Libby on the top of the head.

"No need to thank me. I love you." Libby said and Hannah hugged her again.

"I love you too, sweetie. More than you'll ever know." Hannah said

"So, do we need to do anything to get ready for Gracie?" Libby asked.

"I'll call the social worker. They'll provide some stuff and from there we will just have to figure things out. I had less when you were born." Hannah admitted.

"Mom, now that I'm doing better financially; have you thought about trying to find out what happened to your dad? I could research it or we could hire an investigator." Libby asked.

"I don't even really remember him too well. Sometimes, I think I remember how he smelled, how his voice boomed. He was always warm. Libby, I'm scared if I start looking for him, I'll find out that he died or he won't be pleased with how my life has turned out. I'm not sure which I would dread more. Death or rejection." Hannah said. She had always been hard on herself for no reason.

"Well, I can't imagine him not being proud of you. You are amazing." Libby told her sincerely.

"Thank you, sweetie. Now, I'll clean up. You work on your interview." Hannah said as she cleared their plates. As Libby watched her mother work, she realized how hard Hannah's life had been. She had put everything into being a mother, neglecting herself in the process. She deserved some answers and some peace about her father. Problem was, she didn't even know his name and Hannah didn't seem to remember it.

The next day, Libby was out of the apartment and headed to Norfolk. She was still thinking about trying to find her maternal grandfather but she had nothing to go on. No name, no ship, no pictures, nothing. It was impossible. Libby pulled onto the street in front of Commander Mejia's suburban house. She gathered her supplies, walked up the pathway and rang the doorbell. A minute later, a man in his sixties answered the door.

** "Commander Mejia? I'm Libby Johnson. My editor spoke with you last week?" Libby asked. **

** "Oh, yes. Come in. And everybody still just calls me Gator." The man said as he led Libby into his house. **

** "Yes, sir." Libby said. They sat down in a dining room and a woman walked in with a tray of drinks and cookies. **

** "This is my wife, Chloe." Gator said as Libby and Chloe shook hands. **

** "Please, make yourself comfortable." Chloe told her as she handed her a glass of tea and pointed at the cookies. Chloe left the room and Libby opened her notebook. **

** "I will keep this fairly basic and if I have any questions, I'll call. Now, is Gator a nickname?" Libby asked. **

** "Yes. A lot of ship's navigators are nicknamed 'Gator,' my nickname just hung on for years. My family even calls me Gator. Its my grandkid's grandpa name." Gator explained. **

** "I see. Now, from what I have researched; you all had some very narrow scrapes?" Libby asked. **

** "Yes. We had a fire in the engine room, which in turn knocked out our radar and sonar as well as our water filtration system. We were lost at sea, without fresh water for a few days. Thankfully, no one died. We were probably less than twenty-four hours from that when we found fresh water. We had to navigate through coral beds and a minefield a couple times. Some of it was more daring than I even was comfortable with. We did a lot of things that I was never trained for in Academy." Gator explained. **

** "Had you deployed with Captain Chandler and Commander Slattery before? I realize they both retired as admirals, but at the time, they were Captain and Commanders." Libby asked. **

** "It was my third deployment and second with Chandler and Slattery." Gator explained. **

** "Tell me about their leadership styles? How they differed or were alike." Libby questioned.**

** "Well, Chandler was a little demanding at times but he would help you find a solution. Sometimes, you might question said solution but he was good at working at all points. Slattery was too, but he used a lot of humor to make you feel more comfortable. Most people think Chandler was better at keeping morale up, but if the truth were known, it was Slattery that kept us going. How he coped and kept us coping is beyond me. I know the two of them had some disagreements early on but they made a good team." Gator told her. **

** "Slattery didn't help find solutions?" Libby asked. **

** "In an underhanded way, yes. You just didn't realize what he was doing. Chandler had bounced around as he climbed the command ladder. Ops, CIC, the bridge. Slattery was a bit more focused. He hadn't started out as an officer and had deployed as an enlisted man before going through the Academy. I think that gave him a lot of experience that Chandler never got. He knew both sides. Sometimes the enlisted are treated as grunts. Once he started climbing the ladder, he bounced some but in every job he did, he did well and he took those experiences with him. I remember one deployment when the galley crew all got sick. Was just a twenty-four-hour flu but we would have had no meals, except Slattery went in and started cooking. Granted, it was just a basic meal for both officers and enlisted but it worked." Gator explained. **

** "A lot of people seem to have a lot of respect for Slattery." Libby commented.**

** "He doesn't get the credit he deserves. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing but respect for Tom but Mike was…steadfast. I only seen him somewhat crumble one time and that was after he was stabbed and dosed with Nostos. He had dreamed about seeing his family. It was devastating for him. But within a couple days, he was back on the bridge. He took the picture of his family down and put it in his pocket. Have you spoke with him yet?" Gator asked.**

** "No, honestly I was wanting to get everyone else's interviews before I did his and Admiral Chandler's." Libby explained.**

** "Good idea. He will downplay anything he did. He was shot, stabbed, and beaten. He lost his entire family. When we landed in Norfolk, he could have stayed on land to find them but he came back. That haunts him. The death certificates for his wife and daughter were dated for after that landing but before we got to St. Louis." Gator explained.**

** "Didn't he have two daughters and a son?" Libby asked.**

** "Right, he did. Only found the death certificate for his oldest daughter, Kaitlyn and his wife, Christine. She had told him of his son's death when he was able to call home from the Arctic. His younger daughter…I can't remember her name now, maybe Hannah or Hilary…started with an H, he never found her death certificate but back then when a body was unidentified, they just cremated it and there was no record. I can guess that Christine and Kaitlyn had some sort of I.D. on them and the younger daughter didn't." Gator explained. **

** "That is so sad. My mom lost her entire family. Her dad was in the Navy but she doesn't remember his name or the ship that he was on. They got separated before the Red Flu and she never heard from him again. One of her foster families gave her a last name and until she married, that was her name. I don't guess she remembers her birth name. We aren't even certain that her first name was her actual name." Libby said as she closed her notebook. **

** "Just a thought but if he was in the Navy, his DNA would be on record. Her's could be run and see if there were any matches. Any of the DNA places would know how to go about it." Gator said. **

** "I can suggest it but Mom is terrified that she will find that he died. She's had a rough life and she's scared." Libby said as she stood up. **

** "Just a thought, but if he is still out there; he's missing her too. I know the hell that Mike has gone through. He still grieves for Christine, Kaitlyn and Lucas, but the unknown where the younger daughter is concerned…you can't imagine." Gator remarked as he walked Libby to the door. **

** "True, well thank you for your time. As I said before, if I have any further questions; I'll call." Libby said as she shook Gator's hand and then walked down the porch steps. **

As Libby drove back to Washington, she thought about what Gator had suggested. She felt she not only owed it to Hannah but also to whoever her father was to find the answer. But could she handle the aftermath?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Reporter**

Chapter 3

Libby walked into her apartment that night and immediately heard a baby fussing. She walked into the room that her mom would be using as a nursery and smiled at Hannah swaying back and forth with a small baby in her arms. Hannah was singing a soft song that Libby remembered her singing to her when she was little.

"This must be Gracie?" Libby asked.

"It is. She is readjusting to her new environment. She likes it better than the hospital but its not as bright or loud." Hannah said. As Libby got closer, Gracie gave a small smile but cuddled into Hannah closer.

"She's a cutie. I remember you singing that song to me when I was little." Libby remarked.

"Yeah, I remember it from when I was small, but I remember a man singing it to me." Hannah explained. It was the first time she had recalled a memory from before the foster homes.

"Your dad, maybe? Isn't it a different language?" Libby asked.

"Maybe. I think its Gaelic. I just remember the words. I have no idea what they mean. I just liked how soothing it was." Hannah said.

"You know, the interview I did today; Gator? I mentioned how you thought your dad was in the Navy. He said that his DNA would be on file and we could have your DNA ran to see if it matched anyone." Libby explained.

"That wouldn't be so bad. I am just terrified that he's either died or will want nothing to do with me." Hannah said as she sat down in a rocking chair and began rocking Gracie.

"I can't imagine that." Libby said.

"We could check into the DNA thing, and you could be the one to find out. If he's died, don't tell me. I don't know how to handle if he is still alive. I'm not holding out a lot of hope." Hannah responded.

"I'll check into places and see who can compare against DNA from the Armed Forces." Libby said.

"So, otherwise; how did your interview go? Did you get to do the second one?" Hannah asked.

"No, he's out of town but said he would meet me next week here in Washington. Makes it easier for me." Libby told her.

"No doubt." Hannah said.

**Two Days Later**

Libby was scheduled to meet with Eric Miller, who was not in leadership on the James but he had worked closely with both Chandler and Slattery. He had lost both legs in the battle with Tavo. Eric Miller had remained close with several members of the crew and had gone on to advocate for disabled veterans. Libby walked up to his ranch style home and rang the doorbell. A gray-haired woman answered the door and greeted Libby with a smile.

**"My name is Libby Johnson; I am here to meet with Chief Petty Officer Eric Miller. I believe my editor spoke with you?" Libby asked. **

** "Yes, come in; my name is Courtney Miller, Eric's wife." Courtney said as she led her in and into a living room. There was a man sitting in the recliner, waiting on them. Libby immediately noticed the prosthetic legs but decided not to pay them any attention. "Eric, this is Libby, that reporter. I'll get some coffee." Courtney introduced. **

** "Please sit." Eric said. Courtney had left the room and Libby sat down on a couch across from Eric. **

** "Alright, how much did my editor tell you about what I was doing?" Libby asked. **

** "He told me that someone is finally writing an honest account about what happened. No one has ever asked us any questions. A lot of assumptions were made. And you can call me Eric by the way. No formality here." Eric said. **

** "Thank you. Yes, I want to write an honest account. The cruise to the Arctic was your first deployment, correct?" Libby asked.**

** "Yep. I was barely out of boot camp. Nineteen years old. I had no idea what my future would hold." Eric answered. **

** "Did you lose any family or friends to the Red Flu?" Libby asked. **

** "I only had my mom and she survived. She's still living, in fact. I had a lot of friends that died. I was in the trials and my friend Maya Gibson died during that. Wasn't the first friend I would lose and definitely not the last." Eric replied. **

** "Do you remember anything from during the trials? I am trying to figure out…what the disease was like?" Libby asked.**

** "I remember being so hot. I was running a fever, honestly and I felt like I had run a 10k the entire time. A headache and general weakness. It got pretty hopeless for a while." Eric answered. **

** "I see. I understand you were on the away teams but you were never a SEAL. What sort of training did you receive and how were you chosen for this?" Libby asked.**

** "I was. I don't know how Tom made that decision and I was definitely a rookie for a while. My first mission was the first time I killed someone. Wish I could tell you it was the last, but not so much. As far as training, I learned through some intense training on the ship and by osmosis. I spent time with the operators, Chandler and Slattery. It was not traditional." Eric explained. **

** "You were a POW with Slattery and Jeter, correct?" Libby asked.**

** "Yes, and Captain Andrea Garnett, Rios and Diaz. It was horrifying." Eric said, and Libby realized that he didn't want to talk about that time in his life. **

** "I imagine." Libby said. Courtney had come back in with two coffee cups, sugar and creamer. Libby fixed her coffee and thought about her next question.**

** "Mike led from the front, like Tom did. He really helped with emotional fallout from that time. Most people think he's kind of hard; but he isn't. He just covers it well. He let us know that it was okay to not be okay. After it was all done, we sat down and talked it out amongst ourselves." Eric responded.**

** "That's good. I understand since your injury; you have done a lot of advocation work for disabled veteran's?" Libby asked.**

** "Yeah. Somebody has to be a voice and because I was on the James; I have a loud voice. So, I talk. The government would like to forget us. If a country can spend a couple billion dollars sending men and women to war, they can spend the money for the aftercare." Eric explained. **

** "True. Now, a lot of the people I have interviewed have mentioned how steadfast Slattery was compared to Tom Chandler. Any thoughts on that?" Libby asked.**

** "Steadfast, yes. More compassionate too. Mike was going through a hell all of his own but he still kept us going. I think the world of Tom and still talk to him, but Mike was amazing. He just will never get the credit he deserves and he honestly doesn't care. He wasn't in it for accolades." Eric said. **

** "You stay in touch with both of them?" Libby asked.**

** "Yeah, once a week; I meet Tom for coffee and I meet Mike for dinner. We don't talk a lot about those days. Mike always wants to hear about my family as he does with everyone else. He has bought birthday gifts for all of my kid's birthdays, attended graduations and weddings. He danced with my daughter at her wedding. I think in a lot of ways; he lives vicariously through us. He never got to do those things with his own kids, so he does it with ours and we let him. I would never deny him." Eric explained. **

** "That's good, I suppose. Alright, if I have any further questions; I will call. It was nice to meet you." Libby said as she stood up. Eric also stood up and shook her hand. **

** "Nice to meet you as well. Thank you for finally getting our side of the story." Eric said as he let Libby out. **

As Libby drove home, she thought about her interviews. She was going to do Tom Chandler's last, but she was rethinking that. She wanted to see what he said about Mike. The crew seemed intensely protective and attached to their former XO.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Reporter**

Chapter 4

The interview with Master Chief was going to be at a restaurant in Washington, close to the Navy Yard. Libby had read up on Russ Jeter and from his photos, could tell he was a kind man. He was very well decorated, almost as much of Chandler and Slattery. His family had died years before the Red Flu, but he had remarried after he retired. A woman named Mary Elizabeth, who had five kids of her own. He adored his stepchildren and was completely devoted to his wife. Libby was actually thrilled to meet him. She hoped he would be the refresher she needed. She ordered herself a cup of hot tea and waited on him, checking her notes over. Finally, Jeter walked in. He had a very calming influence.

"**Master Chief? I'm Libby Johnson. It's nice to meet you." Libby said as she shook the man's hand and they both sat down. The waitress approached and Jeter gave his order for plain, black coffee. **

** "Its nice to meet you as well, Miss. They tell me that you are doing an honest account of what transpired on the James." Jeter started.**

** "That's the intention. I will start off easy. At the time of the cruise to the Arctic, how many years had you been in the Navy?" Libby asked.**

** "Twenty-five years. I enlisted at eighteen. I came from a very poor family and the Navy was my only opportunity. Most guys and ladies tap out after four to eight years. By the time eight years rolled around I had a young family and didn't have anything else in mind. I just kept re-enlisting. The sea air gets into your blood." Jeter explained.**

** "You never become an officer?" Libby asked.**

** "The enlisted need a voice. Chandler had never been a grunt. Slattery had and understood it. I had no interest in being an officer." Jeter said. **

** "So, when you retired, how many years did you have in?" Libby questioned.**

** "I was north of thirty years during the war with Gran Columbia, so I stayed in five more years after that, most of it was not at sea. Thirty-five years with probably thirty years at sea." Jeter told her.**

** "I would guess it's a safe bet that you prefer being at sea. How did Chandler and Slattery's commands compare to some of your other commands?" Libby asked.**

** "Most sailors do. Each commander has their own style. Chandler is a great commander, gives good speeches and can keep morale up with those speeches but Slattery understood the reasons for low morale. He wasn't the speech-giver and at times could be a bit bumbling; but the crew respected him. They respected Chandler a lot too, but Slattery commanded something different. And once he went on shore duty, he commanded the same sort of respect in the office." Jeter explained. **

** "Who was more organized? More command oriented?" Libby asked.**

** "Slattery is the most disorganized person you will ever meet. Chandler has a very Type A personality. Slattery does too but they use it in a different way. I suppose of the two, Chandler was more command oriented but that didn't make Slattery bad at his job. He might have been disorganized, but he had great coping mechanisms." Jeter told her with a laugh. **

** "I guess that is important. Alright, all the people I've interviewed thus far has told me that Slattery never got the credit he was due, and few people realize the impact on the mission that he had." Libby remarked.**

** "He didn't. And he didn't want it. He was fine with Chandler being the hero of the story. Chandler was also not particularly thrilled with the attention he received but the only reason that Slattery would have ever used it, was to find his family. One of the most recognized men in the world and he couldn't locate his missing family. Media never helped either. It was odd what they would pick to focus on. The feel-good story of helping Slattery find his family was not newsworthy but the rumors were." Jeter said angrily. **

** "Rumors?" Libby asked.**

** "It was confirmed that Slattery's wife, Christine had died. The media got ahold of this and suddenly Mike was a womanizer and the most eligible bachelor. He dated Andrea Garnett for a while and I think had she survived Mayport, they might have gotten more serious, even married. The media tried to say he was a philander. He missed his wife and then missed Andrea. He might have dated a woman or two, but he just never made another connection. He misses the companionship now, but he is well loved by the crew and we all look out for him." Russ explained.**

** "I've already spoken with Admiral and Commander Greene, Commander Mejia and Petty Officer Miller, they all mentioned having him for dinner and such. Spoke of how close Admiral Slattery is with their kids." Libby said.**

** "Yeah. He is a favorite uncle. He's given a few of the daughters away of the ways that died. Paid a few tuitions too. The media never reported that. I hope you will. I hope you will report that this many years after, the crew is still taking care of its own. We are still close." Jeter mentioned. Libby got the feeling that the mild-mannered MCPON was challenging her. **

** "That is my intention. When I first started researching this, I thought the happenings of life on board on Nathan James would be what was spoken about, but that has shifted to the relationships. I thought that I would be focusing on Tom Chandler, but I feel this going towards Mike Slattery. I just hope that Admiral Chandler understands." Libby explained.**

** "Tom will be thrilled if Mike gets some attention. He has never thought Mike got the credit he deserved. Maybe its all the sacrifices Mike made for the mission that bothers all of us. He could have stayed looking for his family but instead, he kept on. He came back even though it ate him alive to know that his wife and daughters were out there somewhere, suffering. When he got confirmation of Christine and Kaitlyn dying…it really hurt." Russ said.**

** "There was another daughter though?" Libby asked.**

** "Yes. Hannah. He never received confirmation and I think that is a huge regret now. He knows that she is probably gone. The cop in him knows that but the father in him…well, that's a different story. That story is the stuff nightmares are made of." Russ explained.**

** "She'd be how old now?" Libby asked.**

** "She was about six back then. So, just over forty now. I don't remember when her birthday is now, but when it comes around, Mike goes into a funk for days before and after. More so then he does with his other important dates. Anniversary and other birthdays. There isn't a lot we can do for him during that time. Its in September. Maybe the fifteenth?" Russ said.**

** "Do you think she's alive?" Libby asked.**

** "I think if she is; she has no memories of her life before. That would be the only explanation. Unfortunately, I don't think that a reunion will happen at this point. However, Mike will not die alone. That is his big fear. He'll have us." Jeter said firmly.**

** "He's how old now?" Libby asked. **

** "Will be seventy-nine but he's healthy as a horse and sharp as a tack. He had a shoulder replacement last year that slowed him a bit but he's one stubborn SOB. Knowing him, he'll live to a hundred. Outlive us all." Jeter joked. **

** "I haven't interviewed him yet. Or Admiral Chandler." Libby said. **

** "Well, for as devoted to his wife as Mike is, he tends to be a bit of a flirt. He's harmless. Bring him a bottle of good whiskey and a box of Cubans and you'll have a friend for life. And he also likes food so if you can cook, a nice casserole will make a big hit." Russ said. **

** "I'm not a cook but I will see what I can come up with. My mom is an excellent cook." Libby said as she gathered her items and paid for the drinks. **

** "He likes chicken parmesan really well. It was really good to meet you." Russ said as he shook Libby's hand. **

** "It was nice to meet you too, if I have any questions; I'll call." Libby said before they parted ways.**

As Libby drove home, she reflected on what Russ Jeter had said. She was intrigued by the crew of the James. They were an interesting bunch. Protective of each other, but especially of their former XO. Before she got home, she stopped by a men's store that sold cigars and whiskey. She had an expense account and after calling her editor, bought the Cuban cigars and a whiskey that her editor had suggested. She had no idea what Hannah needed for chicken parmesan but would wait closer to the interview to get the items.

As soon as she walked in, she smiled at Hannah rocking the baby. Gracie had really wormed her way into Libby's heart and had made Hannah feel better than she had in a long time. Hannah adored the baby and if her circumstances were better, would probably adopt her. She could get an adoption through, even being a single person, but it was expensive.

"Mom, I'm home." Libby said as she stepped into the living area. Hannah looked up and frowned at the bottle of whiskey and box of cigars in Libby's hands. She was not a fan of alcohol because of Libby's father. Libby vaguely remembered the fights and beatings that Hannah had taken.

"What's that?" Hannah asked, pointing at the items.

"It's a gift for one of the people I'm interviewing. I have one or two more before I do his, but I was told that he would like this stuff. Would you help me with something?" Libby asked.

"Sure." Hannah said.

"Once I get the interview set, I was told he likes home cooking and especially likes chicken parmesan. I happen to remember you having a good recipe for it. Would you make me a pan to take him?" Libby asked.

"Sure, but you know you can learn to cook?" Hannah mentioned. Libby wasn't used to Hannah being so sharp.

"I'll help. Mom, are you okay?" Libby asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired and I went and gave the DNA sample. The lady said it was highly unlikely that they would find a match. I'm just tired of this. Even if my father is alive, he won't want me." Hannah said. Libby knelt next to Hannah and smiled at her.

"You don't know that. Maybe he's been looking for you for all these years. You might be a dream come true." Libby said.

"I doubt that." Hannah said as she rocked the sleeping baby.

"I have no doubts." Libby said as she stood up. She hoped someday to help Hannah's confidence.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Reporter**

Chapter 5

**I couldn't find Seaman Belle's first name, so I took some artistic license on that. I know he wasn't an original crew member either, but I liked his interactions with Slattery in Season 5.**

The next interview was with Retired Master Chief Charlie Belle. He was not a member of the original crew and only had served on the Nathan James for one deployment, her last. He had been a young Seaman at the time of the James' last cruise and had developed a close friendship with Admiral Slattery, despite being so much younger. It had become an almost mentor/protégé relationship. Seaman Belle had risen through the ranks and retired a Master Chief. He still visited Slattery frequently and from what Libby understood, Slattery visited him in Texas once a year to hunt and fish. Libby suspected more than a mentor/protégé relationship; it had become something of a father/son relationship. Charlie Belle was meeting Libby at a restaurant and as soon as he walked in, she heard his accent. Deeply Texas.

**"Master Chief Belle, thank you so much for meeting me on such short notice." Libby said as they shook hands and then sat down. Charlie Belle was approximated forty-five and was still a handsome man. For a second, Libby wondered about setting her mom up with him. He didn't wear a wedding ring and from what she had found, he was not married. **

** "Please, just Charlie. ****I was in town meeting a friend. He had surgery recently and I wanted to check in." Charlie explained. **

** "Admiral Slattery?" Libby asked.**

** "Yes. Shoulder surgery about a month ago. The doctors wanted him to check himself into a nursing home, but he refused. He's a tough old codger." Charlie said. **

** "That is what I am gathering. So, with these interviews that I've been doing, I've interviewed the original crew members from the cruise to the Arctic. I know that you were not on that trip, but you were on the James' last. Any thoughts on that last one?" Libby asked.**

** "I was helmsman. It was my first deployment and it was a learning process. I learned at the feet of some of the greatest." Charlie said.**

** "Everyone speaks highly of Admiral Chandler, but they say Admiral Slattery never got the credit he was due." Libby mentioned.**

** "I don't believe he did, but I also know he'll never ask for it. What attention he did get, ended up being negative. One of the reporters told that I was a long-lost son. I'm not but it made Mike very media shy. I cannot imagine that your interview with him will be easy." Charlie explained.**

** "I read that. Its sort of a mentor/protégé relationship, correct?" Libby asked.**

** "Something of the sort. Mike and I hit it off and become friends during that last trip. Most admirals want nothing to do with a young seaman. Mike was different. He invested in me, and probably several others." Charlie explained. **

** "You and he do hunting trips, correct?" Libby asked.**

** "Yes. You know, the reason we kind of hit it off was because we were dealing with Gran Columbia back then and one of our guns was stuck in place. It could fire but it could move. So, the ship had to move for the gun. It took some trying but we sunk it. He was good at figuring out what worked for a person and working within it. For me, I had to liken it to hunting. The ship become the rifle and it was like we were hunting bird." Charlie explained. **

** "I know nothing about hunting." Libby said.**

** "Most hunting isn't aiming where the prey is, its aiming where they will be. Anticipating their next move." Charlie clarified. **

** "Ah. So, you retired a Master Chief. You never become an officer?" Libby asked.**

** "No. I was never a great student. Being enlisted worked for me." Charlie said. Libby got the feeling he downplayed his own intelligence. **

** "That is sort of what Jeter said too." Libby said. **

** "Not every person can be an officer. Some us have to be enlisted. The officers make the decisions but aren't always around to see them carried out. That's up to the enlisted. To fight any war properly, you have to have both. The officers and the enlisted and you have to have respect between the two. A lot of times its one-sided. The enlisted respect their superiors but for things to really go well, the officer respecting the enlisted are a must. That is what Admiral Slattery excelled at. So did Admiral Greene." Charlie explained.**

** "Not Admiral Chandler?" Libby asked.**

** "I won't say that Admiral Chandler didn't respect or appreciate the enlisted. He invested in them too. He just didn't always take the time to figure out our strengths. And by the time I got to know the guy, he was wrestling with his own demons. They caught up with him on that trip." Charlie explained. **

** "I'm sure Admiral Slattery had his own demons." Libby remarked.**

** "He did and so did Admiral Greene. We all ended up with demons. The difference was, Admiral Chandler didn't want to get help. He eventually did, but maybe not as soon as needed. We all hate going to a therapist but sometimes its necessary. The demons never go away, but we have to learn how to deal with them." Charlie said. **

** "Very true. So, how long are you in town?" Libby asked.**

** "A week. Think you'll need back-up when you interview Mike?" Charlie asked.**

** "Maybe. I was told to get him a good bottle of whiskey and a box of Cuban cigars. Same person also told me he has a weakness for chicken parmesan, so I'll be taking a dish with me. I've also been told he's a flirt." Libby said.**

** "You'll be a hit. Especially considering the chicken parmesan." Charlie said. **

** "Misses home cooking?" Libby said. **

** "Yeah. He talks a lot about some of the stuff his wife made. He has her recipe book, but we aren't much for cooking. Occasionally, Sasha or Kara will make him something out of it. I think they feel funny doing it." Charlie explained.**

** "I imagine. Well, thank you for meeting with me. My editor will be in touch to set up a time to meet with Admiral Slattery." Libby said. **

** "You'll need to. He has more of a social life than I do." Charlie said. They had both stood up, Libby paid for the drinks and were walking out of the restaurant. **

** "That was my understanding too. Thanks again." Libby said before they parted ways. As Libby watched him walk to his rental vehicle, she was still thinking about setting something up for her mom. Someone like Charlie would be perfect. **

Libby drove home. The next day, she had an appointment with Admiral and Sasha Chandler. She wanted to get their opinion on Mike before she proceeded. She had been shocked by how the interviews were progressing. Not at all like she felt it would. Maybe she would finally be able to give Mike Slattery the credit he was owed.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Reporter**

Chapter 6

Libby was nervous. Tom and Sasha Chandler were intimidating. Highly successful and powerful. They could make or break Libby's career. Her interview with them wasn't the only thing making her nervous. The DNA testing facility had called Hannah that morning. They found a match. Normally, Libby would have gone with her to find the results out, but she couldn't cancel the appointment with the Chandlers. She was worried sick about her mom. Would she find out that her only relative other than Libby had died or didn't want her. As Tom and Sasha Chandler approached, Libby tucked her phone into her purse, even though she wanted to leave it out. She stood up to greet them, shook hands and they all sit down.

**"Did my editor tell you the purpose of this interview?" ****Libby asked.**

**"Yes, he said that. No one has really ever been interested in our story." Tom answered. He was fidgeting with his coffee cup and staring off into the distance.**

** "I am. My first question is for you, Admiral Chandler. How many years were you in the Navy?" Libby asked. **

** "Total of just over twenty years. I went in at eighteen and went in the Academy immediately. Was in for over twenty years when…the coup happened. I resigned my commission and left. I came back about eighteen months later and served for about a year. Retired again to teach at the Academy. Then Mayport happened and I came back. Didn't stay long." Tom said. **

** "Thank you, and you, Mrs. Chandler?" Libby asked. **

** "Its just Sasha. I was Naval Intelligence. Academy and then ONI. Did that for over twenty years. I loved it. It's a bit different than Tom's track. I spent some time on destroyers, but it was never because I was deployed. I was not a good sailor." Sasha joked. **

** "I read that you can speak ten different languages. How?" Libby asked.**

** "I was in boarding schools growing up and my dad was a diplomat. I had a knack for languages. He was in Paris for awhile so French was obvious. I learned Russian, Mandarin, Vietnamese, and a few others. Not sure that it is ten though. The one language I struggled with was Spanish. I just could never get it. I can pick a few words out, but I just can't get it." Sasha said, obviously frustrated by her failure. **

** "You're doing better than me. I only know English and I struggle with it at times." Libby said, more to lighten the heavy mood.**

** "Says the reporter." Tom remarked. **

** "And you? Any languages?" Libby asked.**

** "Russian." Tom answered.**

** "Can I ask why you both know Russian? It seems like it might be important." Libby asked.**

** "Well, you are too young to remember this, but back before the Red Flu; if we went into another World War, it would have been with Russia or China; or both. Knowing those languages becomes more important then. Once the Red Flu happened, we all have tried to get along, but I figure within a generation or two, we will start seeing World Wars again." Tom said. **

** "That makes sense. Next question. As I have interviewed other crew members, they have mentioned how much they respected you, Admiral Chandler; but they have all made it very clear that Admiral Slattery was very…underappreciated in the media. Your still friends? I am just trying to get a clear picture. What reports there have been have not been exactly positive. The crew members are very clear in how they feel about him." Libby asked.**

** "Mike never has gotten the credit he was due, and I am hoping this will help that. Unless you know Mike, you can't understand him. He is one of the most complex people you will ever meet. He is tough as nails, but a big teddy bear. There were times I wanted to throw him overboard for arguing with me, but now? Now, I realize I needed to hear those arguments and Mike was the only one who had the nerve to argue. We fought but he's my brother. If the media had spent half the energy, they spent on smearing him, helping him find his daughter; it would have been so much better. That would have been an incredible story. But no. They wanted the dirty laundry when there wasn't any. Mike lost his wife and kids. The media painted him as a serial philander who couldn't keep it in his pants. They also painted him as a neglectful father." Tom said strongly. **

** "Any truth to those claims?" Libby asked. **

** "Hell, no. Mike grieves daily for his wife and kids. He was never able to move on. His marriage was admittedly troubled but what marriage is perfect? Christine was frustrated and wanted Mike home more, but they had an amazing relationship. They were each other's best friend and lover. They could barely keep each other's hands off one another. Yes, Mike got involved with Andrea Garnett after he finally received confirmation of Christine's death. Technically, they were going against regulations and it could have gotten them into trouble, but no one cared. They both deserved some happiness. Then she was killed, and Mike had to squash whatever he felt for her. He got back and when he did start thinking about dating again, the girl sold him out. Said she was a hooker and he was paying for sex. She wasn't but she liked the attention. That ruined Mike. He has never dated since. He was getting lonely." Tom explained.**

** "And his kids?" Libby asked.**

** "He got confirmation of his oldest daughter, Kaitlyn's death when he got Christine's. He knew about Lucas while were in the Arctic after we went off EMCOM. He never received word on Hannah. Mike is a realist. He knows that Hannah is dead, but a small piece of him will always hope she is alive." Tom said. **

** "How did you handle a grieving father during that time on the James?" Libby asked.**

** "No handling. Mike handled himself well. I suspect that there might have been a lot of tears cried when he was alone, but I never saw them. Even now, he hardly ever gets emotional. You might see him crack a bit on their birthdays or anniversary, but he focuses on other things. There was only a handful of the crew that knew that Lucas had died. Course, most of the crew had lost someone. He allowed them to grieve." Tom explained. **

** "I see. Well, initially when I started these interviews, this story was going to be about life on the Nathan James, but I think I am going to do exactly what I have been asked to do. Give credit to Admiral Slattery. Will that bother you?" Libby asked.**

** "It would bother me if you didn't. I don't want another article written about me." Tom said. **

** "Alright, well thank you. I will be in touch, I'm sure." Libby said as they stood back up and shook hands. The Chandlers left and Libby looked at her phone. There were no texts or calls from her mom. **

Libby drove home, worried about her mom. She had been shocked by some of what Tom Chandler had said. He was very aloof, and Libby wasn't sure that she wanted to spend a lot of time with him. She was finding herself looking forward to talk to Mike Slattery.

As she walked into her apartment, she heard Hannah humming. Gracie was sleeping in the playpen that had been set up in the living area and Hannah was cooking and baking. The place smelled delicious. Libby put her tote bag and purse away and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, it smells delicious in here. What's all this?" Libby asked.

"I know you have the interview tomorrow and that you asked me to make my chicken parmesan, but I decided to make him some other things too. I have chicken cacciatore, a roast, potatoes and carrots, a strawberry cake and some of my chocolate chip cookies. I'm also going to make a baked ziti too." Hannah explained.

"Oh, Mom; you didn't have to do all this." Libby said. It was typical of her mother. Hannah had the biggest heart.

"I know. I wanted to." Hannah said.

"Well, thank you. I'm sure Admiral Slattery will appreciate it. So, did you get the results?" Libby asked.

"I did but I haven't opened them. I'm scared." Hannah said as she took the strawberry cake out of the oven.

"Do you want me to?" Libby asked.

"Let me think about it." Hannah said. Libby couldn't understand Hannah's hesitancy. Whatever the content of the envelope, it was time she knew.

"Mom, maybe he's out there missing you. He might need you." Libby said.

"Or maybe he's moved on with his life and I will only be a distraction. He's probably remarried and has other kids. This wouldn't be fair to him or anyone." Hannah said.

"Mom, are you remembering things?" Libby asked.

"One of the names you mentioned sounds really familiar. I remember learning how to write my name…and the last name was the same." Hannah said quietly.

"Mom, that's great. What was the last name?" Libby asked.

"Slattery. I looked the name up on the internet. Libby, my father is who you will be interviewing tomorrow but he can't know. If he's remarried and is happy; he can't know that I'm out here. It wouldn't be fair to him." Hannah insisted.

"Hence all the food. You want to do something for him. Mom, I have researched him. He has a lot of friends, but he's never remarried. He needs you." Libby said.

"He may want nothing to do with me. I am surely not what he wanted for a daughter. Barely a high school education, menial jobs…" Hannah started.

"Single mom, foster mom, widow, three jobs, you volunteer at homeless shelters, you take care of rescue animals and cuddle babies in the NICU and countless other things." Libby argued.

"Just…please. Don't." Hannah said.

"Alright, but I suspect he needs you as badly as you need him. What you remember of him, was he a good dad?" Libby asked.

"Yes. I remember sitting in his lap and him singing that lullaby. I remember him being big and strong. He always smelled good. I…went into your room and smelled those cigars. I think that is what brought the memories back. I remember my mom saying he shouldn't smoke them around us kids and us kids saying we liked the smell." Hannah said. Libby walked around the counter and pulled Hannah into a hug.

"None of that sounds bad at all. How about this, I feel the situation out tomorrow. He has had a shoulder surgery and a friend is staying with him." Libby suggested. She knew that her mom would feel responsible, knowing that her father needed help.

"I guess that would be alright. I didn't know he had surgery. Maybe I should make some soup. I'll do that. Chicken soup. I already have the ingredients." Hannah said after pulling away.

"You are amazing, Mom. And he'll think so too." Libby said before stealing one of the cookies. She wasn't sure how to handle the next day, but she knew one thing for sure; she had to reunite her mother and her grandfather. Maybe Charlie Bell would be the answer. She got the feeling he would do anything for Mike Slattery and Libby would do anything for her mom.


	7. Chapter 7

E

**The Reporter **

Chapter 7

Libby woke up nervous. How was she going to handle everything? Could she act like she didn't know the truth? She couldn't sell her own mother out, even if she thought Hannah needed to have her father back in her life. Could she lie to Mike Slattery?

By the time she was showered, dressed, and made up for the day; Hannah had all the food packed up with reheating directions. She had also packed the bottle of whiskey and box of cigars. As Libby put her earrings in, she watched Hannah patting the box of cigars. It was almost like she was letting a piece of herself go.

"You know, Mom; I can take the DNA results with me and just tell him. I'll gauge him and then go from there. I think he will want to see you." Libby suggested.

"And if he doesn't, I will have to deal with the rejection. I don't want that." Hannah said.

"Mom let me ask you this. If, when I was a small child; you and I had been separated and thirty some odd years later, you found me again, wouldn't you do anything to make me part of your life; regardless of how I had lived my life? What my circumstances were?" Libby asked.

"Well, yeah. You're my daughter and I would want to have you in my life." Hannah said.

"So, how would he be any different? Mom, he's seventy-nine. From what I understand, he's as healthy as a horse but things happen. He has lost a lot of people and after so long; that gets hard to carry around. You can give an old man some happiness. Have you read the DNA results?" Libby asked as she gathered her tote.

"Yes, I'm his daughter." Hannah said quietly.

"Mom, you are one of the most selfless, giving, generous, loving people I have ever known. I think you need this, but I will respect your wishes. I will gauge the situation and I will text you. If you want me to tell him, I will. Don't be shocked if I don't end up bringing him home with me." Libby said.

"Alright. Be safe. I love you." Hannah said as she gave her a kiss on the cheek and fixed her collar.

"I love you too, Mom. More than you will ever know." Libby said. She picked up the large shopping tote full of food. It was heavy and Hannah couldn't help her because Gracie started fussing. Libby put the shopping tote in her car and looked up in the apartment window. She could see Hannah watching her from the window with Gracie in her arms. Libby wished she could figure out what was on Hannah's mind.

Libby drove to Admiral Slattery's townhouse. It was a typical Federal style. Well taken care of. Tom and Sasha Chandler lived next to Mike and from what Libby had found out; had a door cut between the townhouses so Mike wouldn't have to go out in the wintertime to get to their house. Several other members of the crew lived nearby. Charlie Belle's rental vehicle was parked in the driveway and he came out and grabbed the tote of food so that Libby didn't have to carry it up the porch steps.

"This is a lot of stuff. When you said you were bringing chicken parmesan; I told Mike. He's thrilled. He's having a rough morning." Charlie said.

"Oh? I…can reschedule the interview? Is he not feeling well?" Libby asked.

"I think there is some pain that he isn't telling about. Some days, he just misses his family. Today is one of those days. He needs to be around someone young and some good comfort food can't hurt." Charlie said. He held the door open for Libby and let her into the townhouse. It was clean but smelled of cigars. Libby put her keys and phone into her purse and smiled when she saw the envelope from the DNA testing facility. Hannah must have put it in there.

"My mom went a little crazy. I have reheating directions on all this. She also added cinnamon rolls this morning. Just a dish of them." Libby said.

"Mike is getting ready. He'll be down in a minute. Why don't I reheat these and make us some coffee? How do you take your coffee?" Charlie asked.

"Black with lots of sugar." Libby said. She unpacked everything and put it in the fridge. There was basics in the fridge. Eggs, a loaf of bread, a bag of potatoes, a six-pack of beer.

"Mike isn't much of a cook. He eats scrambled eggs, bacon and a piece of toast for breakfast every day, a fried egg sandwich for lunch and whatever he wants for supper and his cholesterol is better than mine." Charlie commented.

"Well, Mom just come up with all this food. I just intended on the chicken parmesan." Libby said.

"I appreciate it. I leave in a couple days and it worried me. Mike won't ask for help. I wish he…I wish he had family. He has a lot of friends that love him but having family would help." Charlie commented. Libby had to look away. This was harder than she thought it would be.

"He's lucky to have you. Not many people would do what you have done for him." Libby said.

"Well, my parents died during the Red Flu and I was an only child. Mike took a screw up sailor and believed in him. He's been like a father to me and I worry about him a lot. Most of his friends are getting older too." Charlie explained.

"Do you think Hannah is alive?" Libby asked.

"No. But I hope she is, and I hope someday she comes forward. He would die a very happy man if she does. It would make such a huge difference." Charlie said.

"And he would accept whatever her life is?" Libby asked.

"Do you know something? If you're here to hurt him; I will throw you out this second. You're asking a lot of weird questions about him. He's just a defenseless old man." Charlie asked angrily. Libby closed her eyes for a moment and then walked to her purse. She took the envelope out and handed it to Charlie.

"When I started this, I didn't know. I didn't know that my mother was his daughter until last night. She put two and two together and the DNA test confirmed it. She only had it to see if there were any other relatives out there. She is terrified that he won't accept her. She's worked two to three jobs to support me, currently has a three-month-old foster baby, volunteers at a NICU, animal shelters, nursing homes, churches, homeless shelters and wherever else. She is a good person, but she's had a rough life. She doesn't think he will accept that. I told her I would gauge the situation and text her to get her go ahead to tell him but now I've told you and I don't know what to do." Libby said.

"Text her, give her the address, tell her that you've gauged it and you think he needs her in the worst way. If your mom is how you've described her, she'll come here. We won't tell Mike until then." Charlie answered.

"And the baby?" Libby asked.

"Bring her along. Mike loves kids." Charlie said. He handed the envelope back to Libby and looked at her expectantly. "Text her. Now is as good of time as any." Charlie ordered. Libby pulled her phone out and texted Hannah.

_"Mom, I'm here now; and I really think he needs you. Once his friend goes home, he will be all alone. He has other friends, but he needs someone who will really take care of him. I think he won't care about anything that has happened to you. His address is 2425 East Court Lane, Duplex B. Please come? You can bring Gracie." Libby texted. _

_ "Alright. I'll be there in a bit." Hannah texted. Libby showed the text to Charlie who nodded._

"I'll get Mike moving. Make yourself comfortable." Charlie said before running up the stairs. Libby took the opportunity to look around the main floor. It was slightly cluttered and not clean. On the mantle and on a few bookshelves, there were pictures scattered around. Some of them were of the crew but a large part was of a young family. As Libby looked at a picture of Christine Slattery, she realized how closely her mom resembled her grandmother. They could have been twins. And Libby looked like her mom. Kaitlyn and Lucas Slattery had resembled Mike closely, but Hannah was totally Christine. Libby didn't want to get caught snooping, so she sat down at the kitchen table and waited. Finally, she heard an old man talking to Charlie. They were making their way down the steps slowly and Libby stood up.

"She brought food. Why?" Mike asked.

"Because she is a good person. There's chicken soup, cinnamon rolls, cake, cookies, chicken parmesan, chicken cacciatore; all sorts of stuff and there's also some Cuban cigars and your favorite whiskey. I put the whiskey up since you took a pain pill. You don't need to drink it." Charlie said as they got to the bottom of the stairs. As soon as Libby turned around, she could see the look of shock on Mike's face.

"Christi…no, I'm sorry; you just look like… It's Libby, right?" Mike asked.

"Yes, sir. Its nice to meet you." Libby said as she shook his hand. His left arm was in a sling, but he still looked strong. His crisp blue eyes were assessing her.

"Mike, how about you sit down and eat your cinnamon roll. You will get sick if you don't eat something." Charlie suggested. Mike nodded and walked over to the table.

"It does look really good. My wife made cinnamon rolls bigger than a dinner plate. I loved them." Mike said as he took a bite of the cinnamon roll. He closed his eyes in pleasure; or maybe he was remembering his wife.

"My mom made these. She does a lot of baking and cooking. I've always thought she could have opened a bakery." Libby said. She sipped her coffee and watched Mike for a moment. In less than an hour, his life would change forever, as would her life and her mom's life.

"She should. My wife was like that. Always baking and cooking. She took being the XO's wife very seriously. One of the crewmember's wives had twins before we shipped out…not for the Arctic. Before that. Christine spent all day making casseroles and such. Course, I had to help her carry everything in. She spent a couple hours doing laundry and cleaning for the woman too. She was like that." Mike commented.

"Sounds like my mom." Libby said. Charlie has sat down next to Mike and took a bite of his own cinnamon roll.

"I would move here to get more of these cinnamon rolls." Charlie teased.

"Miss, is your mom married? If not, Charlie is eligible." Mike asked.

"No, she isn't." Libby said with a smile.

"See, Charlie; if Libby's mom is half as pretty as she is; you'd be a lucky man. You need a good woman in your life. I've loved a good woman and every man needs that." Mike advised.

"Thank you. My mom is actually prettier." Libby said, playing into Mike's matchmaking.

"You two are incorrigible. I like being a bachelor." Charlie complained.

"You only like being a bachelor because you've never been married or really happy. Trust me, having a good woman by your side will make you regret all the years you've spent alone." Mike said.

"How many years were you married?" Libby asked.

"We married when we were twenty-two. Had Katie a couple years later and then Lucas and Hannah. We had just celebrated our twenty-second anniversary when I shipped out." Mike answered. His eyes had gone to a picture on the mantle. It was a picture of a young bride in all white. It was his bride.

"She was beautiful. How old were your kids?" Libby asked.

"We waited to have kids, probably longer than we should have. Katie was thirteen, Lucas was eight; almost nine, and Hannah was six." Mike said quietly. Libby noticed Charlie shake his head slightly and knew to drop the subject.

"My mom made chicken soup too. When I told her you had had surgery, she wanted to. It was a shoulder replacement?" Libby asked, not wanting to make Charlie mad or to upset Mike.

"Yeah. When we sunk the sub, I got in a fight with one of the Immunes. He shot me and then dug around in the wound with his finger. We left the bullet in due to how close it was to an artery. They took the bullet out and replaced the shoulder. It had done a lot of damage rattling around all these years." Mike explained.

"You carried a bullet around for thirty-five years?" Libby asked.

"Yeah. Tom had been hurt just before. He had a piece of shrapnel behind his liver. We couldn't both be under the weather at the same time. We got to St. Louis and Rachel was killed. Honestly, once the infection cleared up, I just forgot about the bullet. Course, once you get old; that isn't an option anymore." Mike explained.

"Any other injuries?" Libby asked. She was deliberately not interviewing him, but it was fascinating.

"I was beaten a couple times, stabbed, shot that time and then once when I was a cop. That one was pretty serious." Mike answered.

"How so?" Libby asked.

"I was shot in the belly. Just about died. The bullet went under my vest and up. I was down for over six months. Just about drove Christine crazy. We hadn't had kids yet and I was a big baby. I'm not a good patient." Mike said. He had finished his cinnamon roll and was working on his second cup of coffee.

"I can attest to that." Charlie said.

"You didn't have to come here." Mike said. Libby got the feeling the two men bickered a lot, but they obviously loved each other. She was thankful Mike had had Charlie.

"No, I didn't have to but who else would take care of your sorry ass?" Charlie teased. Mike only groaned in response.

"How long were you a cop?" Libby asked.

"Almost ten years. I was a homicide detective in Chicago. South Side. I loved it." Mike answered.

"What made you quit being a cop and go into the Navy?" Libby asked.

"September 11th. I was a new father. Wanted to make the world a safer place for my baby girl. If I had only known than what I know now…" Mike said. Libby was trying to think about what to say next when the doorbell rang. She looked over at Charlie and he nodded. He stood up and walked to the door, while Libby pulled the envelope out of her purse. It was time. "Were we expecting someone else?" Mike asked.

"Yes. When I started these interviews; I didn't know there was a connection. My mother's name is Hannah. She was raised in foster care but recently began remembering things. We had a DNA test ran to see if she had any blood relatives aside from me. She is your Hannah." Libby said simply. She could hear Hannah and Charlie's voices and seen the look on Mike's face. He had read the results and looked at her uncertainly.

"That means that you're my…granddaughter?" Mike asked.

"Yes. I promise, I didn't know." Libby said. Mike had stood up and at first, she thought he was angry, but he was walking towards where Hannah and Charlie were.

"I thought the resemblance was uncanny. I thought I was seeing a reincarnation of Christine." Mike answered. Charlie walked into the dining area with Hannah following. Libby took Gracie out of her arms so that Hannah was free to do whatever she needed to. Both Mike and Hannah seemed completely uncertain as to what to do next.

"I think you're supposed to hug her, old man." Charlie said. About just then, Hannah practically launched herself at Mike and he caught her. It was an emotional scene, and Libby could hear them both crying. Even Gracie was watching them. "Let's give them a moment. I think my eyes are watering and so are yours. Damn cigar smoke." Charlie said as he led her away from them. They walked into the kitchen. Libby could see Mike and Hannah from where she was, but it also gave them some privacy.

"Thank you for helping me. I wanted them reunited. I just didn't know how." Libby said.

"Your welcome. You did the right thing. Now, just leave them to figure things out. Mike is stubborn but he has his girl back. It has been his biggest dream for years." Charlie said.

"He has been really lucky to have you. I hope you don't think since he has my mom, you can't still be around. I can tell, he really cares about you." Libby said.

"And I really care about him. We'll just see how things happen." Charlie said as he tickled Gracie's belly. Now, Libby had to figure out a way to fix her mom and Charlie up.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Reporter**

Chapter 8

Libby watched her mom fussing over Mike who had gotten sleepy due to the pain pill he had taken before Libby got there. Hannah made sure that the throw was up close, and that Mike was comfortable. It made Libby smile, because it was like as soon as Hannah had seen Mike, she remembered him. Charlie had run to the store and Gracie was sleeping on Mike's chest. He had a natural way with the baby.

"So, what do you think?" Libby asked as they cleaned the cinnamon rolls up in the kitchen.

"About what?" Hannah asked.

"All of this." Libby answered.

"I don't know. We haven't had a lot of time to visit. He was pretty tired and sore." Hannah said.

"You'll have time. He's thrilled to have you back." Libby remarked.

"I just hope that I am not going to disturb whatever peace that he's achieved. He seems to have made his own life. Have you figured out this Charlie character?" Hannah asked.

"They served together during the James' last deployment and struck up a friendship. Since, it has become something of a mentor/protégé relationship, maybe even an adopted father/son relationship but Charlie wants this for him. He cares deeply for him and wants what's best. He knows that you're it." Libby explained.

"I just don't want to out him. He's made a point to take care of my dad for all these years. It would be terribly unfair of me to just push him out now." Hannah said.

"So, don't." Libby responded. For some reason, she wanted to fix her mom and Charlie Bell up. She wasn't even sure why, but she could tell, there was a bit of a spark. Her mom had just been so hurt by Libby's father.

"Libby, what are you doing? You seem to have an ulterior motive." Hannah remarked.

"I just think you need to live a little. Charlie is a really nice guy and I think the two of you should go on a date." Libby said.

"Does Charlie know this?" Hannah asked.

"Well, no; but…" Libby started but Hannah held her hand up. Hannah was the sweetest person alive but even Libby knew when not to cross her. This was one of those times.

"Libby, I appreciate you thinking you know what's best for me. You are an amazing daughter and I love you dearly, but I am not ready to date. Not Charlie or any other man. When I married your father, I promised to be faithful." Hannah said.

"Mom, I love you too, but my dad has been dead for eighteen years. I will agree that he would probably want you to stay like this, but it isn't good. You need someone. The vows say 'Til death do us part.' Not until you die. He's died and you have a chance at some real happiness." Libby argued.

"And you think Charlie is the answer? Honey, he doesn't even live here, and what about Gracie?" Hannah asked.

"I do. As far as Gracie is concerned, he seems good with her." Libby remarked. While Charlie admitted to knowing nothing about babies, Gracie had seemed to have attached herself to him. He had even held her for a few minutes.

"I noticed that too." Hannah said.

"Although, I think Gracie is really all about your dad. Look." Libby said. Hannah looked into the living room. Mike and Gracie had both woke up, and despite Mike's hurt shoulder, he was holding her tightly and having quite the conversation.

"Yeah, she seems to really love him." Hannah said with a smile.

"He was always good at cuddling. Part of me wishes I was still that little. I remember now, I always felt safe when I was close to my dad. Even though he is a lot older and not so strong, he still seems like a safety net." Hannah remarked.

"It seems like that. How does it feel to be surrounded by these pictures?" Libby asked.

"Its like the memories are slowly coming back. Some of them are great. Some of them hurt. He said that we would talk more. Wants me to go through my mom's jewelry that he has. Apparently, he still has some of her things." Hannah said.

"I think that would be good for you." Libby said.

"It'll hurt. I don't remember too much about her. I remember she always smelled good and was warm. Her hands were always soft and warm. When I think of her, I think of the smell of homemade rolls and an apple pie; as odd as that seems." Hannah said. They had sat down in Mike's kitchen and was just talking. He was in his recliner, still conversing with Gracie.

"She was a beautiful woman." Libby commented.

"She was." Hannah agreed.

"You look a lot like her. And you sound like her too. Why don't we go in there?" Libby asked. Hannah nodded and they both stood up and walked into the living room. Mike smiled at them but was concentrating on Gracie.

"She is a chunk. Do you want me to take her? Your arm must be getting tired." Hannah asked.

"I suppose." Mike admitted and then handed Gracie over to Hannah. While she was taking Gracie, Hannah bent over and gave Mike a kiss on the cheek. Libby could tell that Mike was not used to shows of affection. He probably hadn't been hugged in years. "I have missed you so much. More than you could ever imagine." Mike said tearfully.

"I've missed you too, I just didn't know it was you that was missing. And I'm not going anywhere either. You have me and Libby and Gracie for good." Hannah told him as she brushed his cheek with her free hand.

"Good, I'm glad. I just hope you realize that Charlie is a package deal. He has been a good…friend; I guess, for a lot of years. He's been like a son to me. It was never to replace you kids. I just needed someone other than friends. Charlie filled a void." Mike explained. Libby could tell he was drawing a hard line. Hannah sat down on the couch closest to his chair and readjusted Gracie before she said anything.

"Dad, its fine. I'm really glad you've had someone. Libby seems to be fixated on fixing me up with Charlie." Hannah said with a grin. Mike gave Libby a wink and she knew he would be helping her.

"I agree with her. You and Charlie would be good together. You should go on a date tonight. I'll help Libby watch Gracie." Mike said.

"And I'm sure Charlie won't agree to such a thing." Hannah argued.

"You let me take care of Charlie." Mike said. As luck would have it, Charlie walked in with the needed lunch items and Mike's prescriptions.

"Okay. Lunch is served and Mike, I got your prescriptions and that muscle rub. Do I need to help you?" Charlie asked.

"I want to eat first. Then maybe. You and Hannah are going to go out for dinner tonight. Libby and I will watch the munchkin." Mike told him as he struggled to get out of the recliner. Charlie immediately bent down and helped Mike right himself. Libby could see the deep amount of respect and care in the younger man's gaze.

"Is that a fact?" Charlie asked.

"Yep. And if you hurt her, I will torture you. I know all the best methods." Mike teased. They were all walking into the kitchen and Libby had to laugh at Mike's protectiveness.

"I know you do. I'm game." Charlie said. Even Libby was surprised.

"Good. We eat. You help me get medicated and then you and Hannah go out. While we are watching Gracie, Libby will finish her interview with me." Mike ordered.

"He has big plans." Hannah remarked.

"Mom, you never go out. It won't hurt anything. You might enjoy yourself." Libby said.

"Fine. I'll go." Hannah said, admitting defeat. Libby looked over at her grandfather and smiled when she saw the look on his face. He was ornery and a little conniving.

"Good. Now, let's eat." Mike said.

They ate their late lunch and visited. As they talked, Libby watched Charlie helping Mike with his straw. The compassion Charlie showed Mike was unreal and the trust that Mike gave him in return was amazing. Libby knew if roles were reversed and Charlie needed cared for, Mike wouldn't hesitate. She hoped one day to break into their little world but more than that, she hoped they would let her mother in. Gracie was the one who really stole attention and both men were completely captured by the blue-eyed baby girl.

Mike and Libby finally got Hannah and Charlie out the door about four, with strict instructions from Mike to behave themselves. Libby noticed that Mike seemed saddened by something. She got Gracie to go to sleep and then sat down with Mike, partly to do her interview but also to talk to her grandfather.

**"Alright, I suppose we should begin this interview. How long were you in the Navy?" Libby asked. **

** "Almost thirty years." Mike said. **

** "And you were a cop before; how many years?" Libby asked.**

** "Almost ten." Mike answered.**

"Alright, let's go off record. What's bothering you?" Libby asked.

"Its…hard to explain. I have dreamt about getting Hannah back, but I guess I always pictured her being the six-year-old I had left. Not the adult she is now. She's been through a lot, yes?" Mike asked.

"Yes. She was raised in foster homes and didn't even know if Hannah was her real name, let alone a last name. Some of the foster homes were less than ideal. She met my father when she was about sixteen and they married when she was eighteen. She had me at nineteen and my father died when I was four. Mom worked two and three jobs to support me. Never drew public assistance or anything and I could not have asked for a better mother. Gracie is not the first foster child Mom has taken in, but the connection is different. Mom was recently diagnosed with Lupus and once I got the job at the paper; she is working one job instead of three and its only part-time. She cooks and bakes a lot for people too." Libby answered. She wasn't sure if it made matters worse, but she didn't want to Mike to think everything had been perfect.

"And she's never dated after your dad died?" Mike asked.

"No. And my father was not a good husband to her. She has always felt that she had to be faithful to him, even in death." Libby said.

"I hope you never find this out, but your mother has a reason for her beliefs. I tried to love after Christine…your grandmother but no one was her. If your dad was the type of husband you make him sound like, its quite possible that Hannah will find someone better. She just has to put herself out there." Mike said.

"You dated, though?" Libby asked.

"Yeah. About five years after. I was seeing Andrea Garnett. We were both kind of in the same boat. Her husband and daughter had died. I was her Commanding Officer and should not have crossed that line; but no one cared. I can't say that I loved her like I loved your grandmother, but she was special. She died in my arms." Mike explained.

"You've…perhaps I shouldn't bring this up, but you dated someone else?" Libby asked.

"Yes. I was in the process of retiring and everyone warned me. She was younger, gave me attention and didn't make me feel like I was middle-aged. For a while, I forgot about everything. And she was young enough that I thought I might have had another family, not to replace your grandma and your aunt and uncle. I was totally duped. I moved her in, made sure she had everything she needed and wanted. She wanted me to have nothing to do with my friends. Hated me having pictures of Christine and my kids up. What I didn't know was all along, she was playing me. She told the media that she was a prostitute that I was paying in gifts and such. She certainly played me well." Mike said bitterly. It had damaged his reputation, but Libby hoped to change that.

"And you never dated after that?" Libby asked.

"I never trusted after. Christine was the love of my life. It was wrong for me to think I might be able to recapture that. Andrea was close and I know she wouldn't have betrayed me the way that Jackie did; but I wanted what I had with your grandmother." Mike explained.

"What made your relationship so special and different?" Libby asked as her eyes drifted over to the picture of Christine as a young and beautiful bride.

"She got me. She didn't put up with my crap. Your grandma was an amazing woman. She was sweet. Your mom reminds me of her, but she also had a ferocious temper. You also remind me of her. You exude confidence. You look like her. Its not just uncanny, but weird." Mike said.

"Mom has a temper too. Don't let her fool you." Libby said.

"I suspect she is a lot like her mom." Mike remarked.

"You don't talk about Kaitlyn and Lucas much?" Libby asked.

"Because it hurts. As much as I love and miss Christine; it's a more natural loss. It isn't natural to have your children die before you. As thrilled as I am about having your mom back, it is a reminder of all that I have lost and missed. I watched her walk out on a date tonight and realized that I had not seen her leave with her first boyfriend, fall in love or walk her down the aisle. I never got to see Kaitlyn or Lucas grow up. You have no idea how badly that hurts." Mike said. His eyes had drifted over to a picture of Kaitlyn and Lucas.

"Do you want to tell me about them? Nothing will go in my article." Libby asked.

"You know, the only one that ever asks or is willing to talk to me about them is Charlie. Everyone is scared it'll hurt me too much." Mike said.

"If you don't want to talk, its fine." Libby said.

"No. Kaitlyn was thirteen when she died. She had developed the typical teenage attitude and there were times I wanted to box her ears. The last weekend I was home, she was grounded but Christine insisted that I take her out for ice cream. I balked but I liked to stay on my wife's good side, so I did. Now, I am thankful I took that two hours with her. Lucas was all boy. He loved baseball and he desperately wanted to go camping but it would have been too cold when I got back. I had promised him a camping trip in the spring." Mike said.

"So, what's Charlie's story? Why has he taken such an interest in you?" Libby asked.

"Everyone needs someone and for some reason, Charlie and I hit it off. I had lots of friends, but Charlie was different. We just clicked. When he wasn't deployed, he was here for Christmas and birthdays. I go to his place in Texas two weeks a year to hunt and fish. No one else gave a damn. Like I said, I had friends, but Charlie made sure he inserted himself. It was Charlie who checked on me first after Jackie went to the media, flew me to Texas to get me away and take my mind off it. He tried to get me to date again, but I wouldn't. I also tried to convince him to date but he seems to think his sole purpose is to take care of me. I want him to have some happiness. I won't be here forever." Mike commented.

"Well, I hope you stick around a while longer. I want to get to know you better and I really think my mom needs you around awhile longer." Libby said. Mike reached over and patted her knee.

"Of course, sweetie. I am going to hang around for a while longer, at least." Mike said.

"I would hope so." Libby said. Just then, Hannah and Charlie came in; laughing and talking. They seemed to have had a really good time.

"Did you two kids enjoy yourselves?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, we had a good time. We were talking about maybe going out tomorrow evening." Hannah said.

"I'll watch Gracie." Libby volunteered.

"Tomorrow is poker night for me. And hopefully my streak continues." Mike commented.

"I thought I was invited?" Charlie teased.

"You were before my daughter came into the picture. She's more interesting than us. Lot prettier too." Mike said with an ornery grin. All the while, Hannah had been gathering Gracie's items up and just smiled in response.

"I'll agree with that. She got her mother's good looks. Thank God." Charlie said.

"Yeah, exactly." Mike agreed.

"Alright, Dad; I will be off at one tomorrow and will come by then. And I am taking you to your doctor's appointment the next day, period." Hannah said firmly.

"Yes, ma'am." Mike agreed. He apparently knew when it was not a good idea to argue. Things were getting awkward.

"I'll take Gracie out to the car." Charlie volunteered as he picked the baby up.

"I'll help." Libby said. She grabbed her own tote and Gracie's diaper bag. Hannah handed her car keys and Libby and Charlie walked out. They quickly had Gracie secured in her car seat and were just waiting on Hannah. "Thanks for taking Mom out. She hasn't been out in a long time, if ever. I can tell she enjoyed herself." Libby said.

"I enjoyed it too. We just don't want you to be feel you have to be responsible for Gracie." Charlie said.

"It's the least I can do. Mom gave up a lot of happiness to sacrifice so I had what I needed, and she is the best person I know. I want her to have this, whatever this is." Libby said.

"Well, to hear her say it, you brought her just as much happiness. She adores you. Now, I have to convince your granddad to let me stay a bit longer. I don't think the whole 'But sir, I only want to get to know your daughter a bit better' is going to hold water. I have a feeling that he is going to be very protective of you and your mom." Charlie commented.

"Yes, but he has a lot of respect for you, so you stand a chance. I'd just be honest with him." Libby said.

"You okay with this? With me and your mom." Charlie asked.

"I'm okay as long as my mom is happy and respected." Libby said.

"Check and check. Just let us know if you need some time too." Charlie said as he rubbed her back.

"I will. I really appreciate you helping me. I knew what needed to be done, but I didn't know how to do it." Libby said. She could see her mother just inside the front door, so she knew the conversation wouldn't last much longer.

"I don't think there was a wrong way to do what needed to be done. They just have a lot of years to catch up on. It'll happen in time." Charlie said. Mike and Hannah had stepped out on the front stoop and Mike gave Hannah a kiss on the cheek and waved at Libby. Hannah made her way down the steps and greeted Libby and Charlie with a smile. Mike had already gone inside, and Libby looked away when Hannah gave Charlie a kiss. It shocked her but she was happy for her mom. Maybe something would finally go Hannah's way.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Reporter**

Chapter 9

Libby stared at her laptop, not knowing how to even begin to write her article. She only knew she had to change the perceptions. She needed to fix her grandfather's reputation. Her mom had gone out with Charlie again, for the third time that week. They had hit it off in the best way and Libby couldn't have been happier for them and Mike was absolutely thrilled. Gracie was laying on her blanket on the floor, watching the ceiling fan. Libby finally began typing.

_ When I started this assignment, it was to get the truth about what happened on that fateful deployment to the Arctic. In their words, no one asked. I took the time to ask. I don't regret that time. I also didn't realize that their story would be my story. I will explain that later. _

_ Everyone knows the story. A virus broke out and Dr. Rachel Scott, a virologist was assigned to try and find a cure. She believed that there was an ancient primordial sample in the ice. They found the sample, all while battling a rogue Russian Admiral, Immunes and political corruption. _

_That's the story we know. The story we don't know is that the crew themselves, right up to Admiral Chandler will tell you the success was not due to Admiral Chandler or Dr. Scott. It was due to Admiral Michael Slattery. Several years ago, a story come to light about a woman named Jackie and Admiral Slattery, who was the Executive Officer at the time of the mission to the Arctic. _

_ She alleged that she was a prostitute that Admiral Slattery was paying for her services, by way of giving gifts and such. I've spoke with Admiral Slattery and several of his fellow crew members. Admiral Slattery lost his family to the Red Flu, but he fought on. When he met Jackie, he thought he was going to get a chance at a family. She tricked him for fifteen minutes of fame and he has never trusted since. _

_ Everyone talked of a man who stood by them, kept them going and when the mission was finally over, five years after it started, become everyone's favorite friend, brother, surrogate father and grandfather. Admiral Slattery danced at their children's weddings, went to graduations, paid for tuitions and supported them in their endeavors. The crew is intensely protective of Admiral Slattery. They have him for dinner and take him to doctor's appointments. They fly in from other states to care for him after surgeries. _

_ So, what did he do to support such loyalty thirty-five years after the fact? He kept them going. Kept them laughing while making sure they understood the seriousness of what they did. I'm still figuring all that out. I mentioned a connection to myself earlier. _

_ Admiral Slattery's wife Christine, and two of his kids were confirmed deceased from the Red Flu, but his youngest daughter, Hannah could never be located. It was assumed she had died too. My own mother was raised in foster homes but had a vague memory of a man in a Navy uniform singing a lullaby to her. She wasn't even sure her first name was her birth name and one of her foster families gave her a maiden name that was changed when she married my father. She is his daughter, confirmed through a DNA test and some returning memories. _

_ I do not write this to seek fame for my grandfather and honestly, he and my mother need privacy to redevelop a relationship. I write this to make people realize the cost the crew paid, and in some ways, are still paying. You cannot make up for thirty-five years. What you can do is respect all members of the crew. Not trust everything you read. The stories will probably die with the crew but know this; there is not a more loyal crew. They love and support one another beyond everything, and it's a lesson we could all learn. So, no; this is not the same story you've read and my opinion is slanted towards my grandfather, but it was before I found that I was related. _

_ My advice to the reader is that before you believe something about someone, think about their story. What tragedies have they suffered? What have they been through? A generation ago, humankind was almost wiped out. It was saved by a brave virologist and a crew of just over two hundred men and women. Why are we so quick to judge them? Would you have been able to fight on after losing your entire family?_

Libby emailed the article to her editor with a note that it was probably not what they had in mind. She spent the rest of the evening playing with Gracie and texting her grandfather, who was surprisingly tech savvy. She was certain he knew more about computers then she did. While Hannah had been spending time with Charlie, Mike and Libby were spending time together, talking and playing with Gracie. They were both too thrilled for Hannah and Charlie to be upset and besides, they were happy to include the rest of their family on their dates. Mike had started calling himself Papa to Gracie and the name had stuck for Libby.

Hannah and he had struggled a bit, redeveloping a relationship. Mike felt a lot of guilt over some of the stuff Hannah had been through and Hannah had kept the 'it is what it is' attitude that she'd always had. Charlie had been a bit of a bridge for them and it was obvious how much Mike loved Hannah and she was learning to love and depend on him.

It was a whole new world for all of them. Charlie had moved in totally with Mike, rather than visiting and Hannah spent all of her free time with him or Mike. Sometimes Libby went along for the ride, other times; she stayed home or had her own things to attend to. She loved watching the developing relationships. Just before Gracie went to sleep, Hannah and Charlie came in.

"Did Gracie behave herself?" Hannah asked as she bent down and kissed Gracie and Libby on the tops of the head.

"Perfect angel. Did you expect anything different?" Libby asked.

"No." Hannah said with a laugh. Gracie had given her and Charlie a sleepy smile. "I'll take her in and lay her down." Hannah said as she picked her up and carried her into the bedroom that Gracie was sleeping in. Charlie sat down on the other side of the couch and seemed nervous.

"So, I was kind of wanting to talk to you. I have already spoken with your granddad and I realize that this seems very sudden, especially considering how long I've known your ma. Sometimes you know when things are right. I always figured I would be a lifelong bachelor. I never met a woman who had interested me like she has. I guess I had better just get to the point; I've asked your granddad for your ma's hand and he has given his blessing. But I felt it was only right to ask you. You and your mom have been a team for a lot of years, and I do not want to intrude on that." Charlie said as he picked at his hand. Libby could tell how nervous he was.

"I think its great and you have my blessing too, but what about Gracie?" Libby asked.

"We'd adopt her legally." Charlie said.

"That sounds good. Does Mom know?" Libby asked.

"Yeah, she suggested I talk with you. The thing is, we don't want you to feel left out. I suggested adopting you as well but that might be a bit complicated considering you're already established." Charlie said.

"I appreciate that. Will you all move to Texas?" Libby asked. She wanted her mom to be happy, but she had never lived apart from her mom. That thought scared her a bit.

"No. Your granddad is getting up there, and I don't have anyone in Texas. He made an offer and I've accepted. We will move in with him. He also made it clear that he had a basement income property that he hates having tenants in, but he might be willing to have his granddaughter stay in. I don't think he meant Gracie." Charlie explained.

"I didn't think his house was that big?" Libby said.

"Its bigger than you'd think. He has moved into a bedroom and bathroom downstairs. That leaves a master bedroom, bath and two smaller bedrooms upstairs and then the basement apartment. You'd have a private entry and everything." Charlie said.

"You don't have to convince me. I'm in. As long as Mom is happy, that's all I care about. I think she and Papa needs this closeness." Libby remarked.

"I agree. They have a lot of time to make up for." Charlie said. Hannah had come back out and looked between the two of them.

"And…?" Hannah asked. Libby leaped up and gave Hannah a huge hug.

"And we are going to be one big happy family!" Libby said.

**I will do one more chapter for this story and it has been fun to write! Thanks for the reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Reporter**

Chapter 10-3 months later

Libby smiled at her mom. She and Charlie had the first dance at the wedding reception and now, Hannah was sharing one with Mike. He was absolutely glowing. Mike was finally able to walk his little girl down the aisle. But he also got to hold her baby and spoil his grandchildren rotten. And best of all, Charlie was now his son-in-law, rather than a good friend.

Libby had been her mother's maid of honor, and she took that role very seriously. Hannah was not good at planning, mostly because she didn't want to spend the money. Mike had handed Libby his debit card and told her to make it the day of Hannah's dreams. Hannah's one and only dream was that Mike walk her down the aisle and he was happy to comply. She was watching the crowd crying, watching Mike with his long-lost daughter, when she felt a hand on her elbow. Charlie was next to her.

"I am not as good of a dancer as your papa, but I wouldn't mind a dance with the second-prettiest woman here." Charlie offered. Sasha Chandler had ahold of the newly adopted Gracie and Libby nodded. He led her out onto the dance floor and they began dancing. Libby caught the happy look on Hannah's face and Mike's smile.

Libby had to smile because the editor had published her article. Mike had received some of the respect he had lost, especially when the woman that claimed to be a prostitute came forward saying she had been paid to say those things by media outlets. It repaired Mike's reputation.

The article had also helped Libby's career quite a lot and she was now writing a lot about crime and political corruption. Mike had the basement apartment for her and she loved having her own space but being close to her family. Seeing her mom and grandfather slowly build a relationship again and recall memories together was amazing. Mike bragged on his two granddaughters constantly and reminded Charlie and Hannah they could still have a baby. He had his heart set on a grandson. What he didn't know was that in about seven months, he would be holding a new grandchild, and with a little luck, it would be a boy. Libby had only found out a little earlier when she was helping Hannah button the back of her dress. Hannah was a little embarrassed but had always wanted more kids. And Charlie was over-the-moon happy.

**Six Months Later**

Hannah had insisted on Libby being in the delivery room when the twins were born and it was so beautiful. The twins had been a bit of a surprise but the family welcomed them. The nurses were cleaning up and doing the baby boy and baby girl's measurements. Hannah was also being checked over and Charlie was behind her on the bed, gently massaging her back and whispering in her ear. They were completely in love with one another and Libby couldn't be happier for them.

"So, Papa will want to know, what are their names?" Libby asked.

"Michael Lucas and Christine Kaitlyn." Hannah said simply. The nurse had handed her Christine and Charlie had Michael.

"Oh, Papa will love that. You feeling okay, Mom?" Libby asked. Hannah gave her a bright and happy smile.

"Couldn't be better. Best pain ever." Hannah said. Libby smiled back at her and leaned in and gave Hannah a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, you're the best mom ever." Libby replied.

"Thank you, honey. I have the best daughters ever. We love you." Hannah told her. Christine was watching them carefully and was giving them what Libby thought was a smile.

"I love you guys too. You too, Dad." Libby told Charlie. If Charlie's smile was bright, Hannah's was even brighter. Libby didn't remember her own father and Charlie had filled a void that Libby wasn't even aware she had.

"Love you too, sweetheart." Charlie said. He was holding Michael to where he could see and feel Hannah but was focused on Libby. Libby walked around the bed and gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek.

"I'd better go tell Papa. He was worried sick." Libby remarked.

"Yeah, he's a worrywart." Hannah said with a smile. She might complain about Mike but she adored the old man.

"Maybe but he loves you a lot." Libby said. Hannah just nodded. Libby rubbed her arm and left the room. Hannah and Charlie needed the time with the infants. The fact that they had invited Libby into their very intimate moment was amazing. As Libby approached the waiting room, Mike was sitting with Gracie on his lap. She was now a year old and despite her early setbacks, was taking her first steps and saying words.

"Where Mama?" Gracie asked. It was the first time she had said two words together.

"We've been working on that." Mike explained.

"Well, Mama had the twins. A little boy and a little girl." Libby told her.

"Baby?" Gracie asked.

"Yep. Mom and the babies are both in good shape, Papa." Libby told Mike.

"Hear that, Gracie? Your mom is okay." Mike told the little girl.

"Dada?" Gracie asked.

"Dada is good too." Libby said.

"Do they have names?" Mike asked. Libby took a breath and answered. She knew it was going to be emotional for Mike.

"Michael Lucas and Christine Kaitlyn. They are perfect." Libby said. She could see the tears gathering in Mike's eyes. Libby reached over and squeezed Mike's hand. "You alright?" Libby asked.

"I am. You know, this many years later; you would think that it wouldn't catch me but sometimes it does. I'm thrilled to have your mom back but I still miss my Chrissy, Katie and Lucas." Mike explained. Instead of trying to stop the tears, he just let them fall.

"MyMy and KK." Gracie said, completely breaking the moment.

"They just might have gotten nicknames." Libby said.

"Maybe." Mike said, wiping the tears and getting ready to stand up. Libby took Gracie and kissed Mike's forehead. She helped him stand up and they walked to Hannah's hospital room. Libby peaked in and smiled. Charlie was still behind Hannah, massaging her back and holding one of the babies. "Those moments, when its just you and her and your baby; there is nothing more precious. I still treasure those memories. Its intimate and sweet. I was able to be there for all three of mine." Mike said quietly.

"Should we wait?" Libby asked.

"Probably but your mom is one of my babies and I need to see for myself that she's alright." Mike said as he tapped on the door, and then held it open for Libby to walk through since she was carrying Gracie.

"Mama!" Gracie said. Libby waited until Hannah nodded and sat Gracie down next to her.

"Gracie, this is Michael and this is Christine." Hannah told her pointing at the babies.

"MyMy and KK." Gracie told her.

"We think shes nicknamed them." Libby said.

"I think I like the nicknames." Mike said as he bent over and gave Hannah a kiss on the forehead.

"I hope you are okay with the names?" Hannah asked.

"I am. Once they get older, I will tell them all about the people they are named for. Your mom would be so proud of you, sweetie." Mike told Hannah.

"I hope so." Hannah remarked.

"I know so." Mike told her. Charlie had handed him Christine and Mike was getting emotional again.

"She reminds me a lot of Kaitlyn." Hannah remarked.

"Yeah, she does look like her." Mike said. He had kissed her hand and looked like he was being transported back in time.

"Move her cap, Dad; the nurse calls it an angel kiss. He has one too." Hannah said as she pointed down to the baby boy in her arms. Mike complied and then kissed the same spot on Christine's hairline.

"I bet your mom gave them both a kiss." Mike said.

Libby smiled at her family. While there had been a lot of changes in a year, they were complete. Mike would spend his last years with his daughter, son-in-law and grandchildren. Hannah was able to remember the happier memories of her childhood and had a normal, healthy marriage. Things were perfect, finally.

**This is the end of this one, and it was fun to write. I wanted to end it as happily as possible. Thanks for the reviews! **


End file.
